


Let's Run Away and Get Married

by cup_of_comfort



Series: We Ran Away [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Running Away, riere - Freeform, rivaere - Freeform, the titans are now all gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cup_of_comfort/pseuds/cup_of_comfort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>["Let's run away and get married."]<br/>["For the last twenty years, we have, Levi-san."]</p><p>Maybe that disease robs Levi's memory of who Eren is, but it can't erase the love they have shared even before the titans were eradicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Run Away and Get Married

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is supposed to be short, at most 2k, but in the middle it got out of hand. I'm sorry... (and there's supposed to be a lemon scene, but I can't find the right time to insert it... Anyone objects if I make some kind of the porny sequel/companion?)
> 
> Updated; self-edited, added details and minor mistakes corrected (because autocorrect sucks ass when it comes to typing on phone.)

—

"Marry me."

It was the first sentence that came out of Levi's lips after they had gotten the chance to be alone. The castle was dimly lit by candles, the lights weakly illuminating the dining hall.

"...Corporal?" Eren looked away from the mug of hot beverage he was holding in surprise. "M-Marry you? I-I don't—I mean..." He slowly put the mug on the table, meeting the wooden surface with a soft thunk. "I would love to, but—"

"Answer clearly, brat," Levi snapped. "Do you want or do you not want to?"

Eren lowered his head, fingers that grip the mug's handle tightened. "Yes," he whispered. "Yes, I do."

The silence that hovered in the air was sickening.

"But you know in the end I will have to leave you alone, Cor—Levi-san," Eren continued. "The verdict has been delivered. Two days from now. By Commander Dawk's hands. One slash across the—"

"Don't you fucking dare!" Levi hissed harshly, slamming both of his hands on the rough surface and glared at the wide, surprised emerald eyes. "Don't you fucking dare say it," he repeated, this time with milder tone.

The chocolate-haired man muttered an apology. He knew how hard everyone close to him had reacted to the final verdict; even Mikasa, who always looked so calm and subdued since _that_ incident, almost looked like she was about to burst into tears soon as the verdict was handed down. Jean was so angry it took a few men to hold him back from jumping across the fence and beat the hell out of the people who were rejoicing at the thought of the last titan being wiped from the land.

Yes; for the last five years, humanity had fought and slowly gained victory against the monsters that had terrorised their life for more than a century. Plans by plans were made, victory after victory was gained, and the plan to recapture Wall Maria was far more successful than everyone had predicted. With Eren's help, they unveiled the secret of the walls; the existence of the titan-shifters; their objectives; and finally, what it needed to defeat them all.

And they did, just over a month ago.

Sadly enough that the people had forgotten what had brought them to this victory—a mere teenager at that time, barely knowing anything about the power of his, and, after learning to control it better, vowed to use it to humankind's benefit and to fulfil his own goal.

And what did he get in return? A death sentence. A clean cut to the back of his neck to severe his head, just like any other titans' weak points, so that he couldn't regenerate. And it would be done by the head of the Military Police, Nile Dawk, because they couldn't trust this so-called 'important task' to Levi or even Erwin, as they thought someone from the Survey Corps would hesitate more to kill Eren.

"...Levi-san?" Eren called, confusion evident in his voice when he saw Levi stood up from his seat abruptly and walked towards the second floor, only to come back down some time later. Levi looked a bit nervous—something that strike Eren as odd, because Corporal Levi was always so strong and so confident—and he fiddled with his cravat a bit before clearing his throat.

"Eren," the dark-eyed man spoke. Although they had been a couple for the past two years, Levi rarely spoke his name unless in several rare occasions; and he had never said it out in front of their friends and colleagues. "I... I'm never good at words. Never do," Levi started. "But you do know that I care for you so much, right?"

'Care' was the highest love confession Eren could get from Levi, so he nodded. "I do. You have always been, even as Corporal Levi or as Levi-san."

Did Eren just see Levi's cheeks reddened a bit? "Shup up, brat," he glared. "I was trying to talk here."

Eren did as he was told. Levi stared back at Eren's glowing green eyes, radiating a different sense from when Levi first met him in the underground cell five years ago; the pure, raw rage against the titans and the fiery determination somehow had toned down, substituted by an aura of maturity and calmness, yet still managed to maintain the innocence and naïvety.

"When you first confessed to me, I was so shocked and confused I didn't know what to say," Levi admitted. "I've been watching you for all these years, and perhaps, without I even realise... I've cared for you more than just a mere monkey brat to look after."

Eren pouted, but if he got something more to say, he didn't say it out aloud.

"That's why I was so confused. My duty is to watch you closely and act whenever you lose self-control in your titan form," Levi continued. "If I started to care for you, how can I not hesitate to kill you when the time comes? We never knew."

"Stop it, please, Levi-san," Eren put his now empty cup down and stood up, embracing Levi's smaller form. It wasn't because he was upset; it was the opposite. "You're upsetting yourself."

Levi indulged himself in Eren's hug, relishing the warmth he liked—no, loved—so much. They kept the position for a while before Levi sighed onto Eren's chest. "You really know how to kill the fucking mood, brat."

Eren just chuckled. "I don't like seeing you so upset, Levi-san. You'll only get older faster if you do."

Levi snorted.

"Thirty-five is old enough," Eren tried to argue.

"And yet you still choose to date me, an old man."

There was silence before Eren finally spoke. "You _are_ my old man," he smiled, releasing his hold on Levi and kneeled, lowering himself so he was face-to-face with the sitting man. This argument was starting to get old because Levi used to bring it up every time they yelled at each other, Eren so used to it he started making self-indulgence jokes on it. "And since I love my old man so much, you have no room for argument."

"Shitty brat."

"Grumpy old man," Eren grinned when Levi frowned deeper.

Their eyes met.

The dark-haired man leaned forward slightly, meeting Eren's lips halfway in a wet, passionate kiss. What started with mere lips escalated quickly into tongues and teeth clashing; Levi slowly gaining domination despite Eren trying desperately to make him submit just once in a kiss. When they parted, a thin string of saliva connected their lips before disappearing as they panted for air.

"What was that for?" Eren wiped his mouth with the back of his right hand, but something cold and hard touched his cheek instead. When he pulled back his hand to take a look, there on his right ring finger—sat a silver, plain band.

"Your ring came," Levi said quietly.

Eren gaped, speechless. "How..." He shook his head afterwards; it didn't matter how. "Are you—"

"—yes, I'm proposing to you. Didn't you hear me earlier? I asked you whether you'll marry me or not. Don't fucking say that you changed your mind, brat."

"I'm not!" Eren protested. "But, uh... Doesn't proposing to someone require you to kneel in front of your girlfriend... boyfriend—whatever!—accompanied with a speech of love confession and not a... a hot kiss?" the brunette finished lamely.

Levi looked at him like he was dumb. "You are kneeling in front of me, and you just say that you loved me. The kiss was just a bonus."

"That's not how—oh my god," Eren didn't know whether he should get angry, laugh, or cry. Maybe he would do all three. "You're unbelievable, Levi-san."

Levi sighed in defeat. "I... love you, Eren Jaeger. I always do for the past years we've spent together," he took a deep breath. "Marry me."

Eren smiled. It sounded more like a demand, but one way or another his answer would stay the same. "I will."

When their lips met again, the heat seemed to intensify Eren nearly suffocated from all the feelings threatened to spill off his chest. Levi kissed him with such eagerness and gentleness at the same time, swiped his tongue against Eren's teeth and caressed Eren's tongue, forcing the kiss deeper as his hands pulled on the shirt Eren was wearing.

"Whoa!" Panicking, Eren pulled back from the kiss and pushed Levi away slightly. "We're not going to do it now!"

Levi growled. "And it's because?"

"Because... W-Well, nobody has sex right after they proposed!" Eren spluttered. "We haven't even gotten married yet!"

"We can always wake my squad up and tell them we're having a wedding ceremony right now."

The green-eyed man groaned and slapped his palm on his face.

"I'm kidding," Levi said, pulling the dishevelled man up on his feet and brushed the dirt off Eren's clothes. "Not now. But we'll be having that ceremony as soon as your lazy friends got up."

Eren grinned, taking the hand Levi offered him and let the older man led them towards their bedroom. "Sounds like a good idea."

—

"Fuck, Eren. You should have picked someone else to wed you guys."

Eren glared at Jean, who looked so sullen at the thought of playing the priest part. "Shut up, you stupid horse face. Take it or leave it, I can always pick someone else."

The preparation was brief so they couldn't have an actual ceremony, but Levi wanted it as simple and discreet as it could be, so in the matter of hours, the ceremony was ready. All of the main Survey Corps members were helping; the new Levi's Special Squad, Commander Erwin, and also Squad Leader Hanji.

"I still can't believe you two are getting married in a situation like this," Jean muttered, his hand brushing against Eren's dress shirt to flick a miniscule dust away. Four years coping with a clean freak like Levi had trained the rest of the squad well with cleaning matters.

"If we didn't do it now, when will we?"

That successfully shut Jean up.

They decided to hold the ceremony in the castle, with a very few people to come and witness. Erwin came with Armin on his tow, wearing a matching suit and shirt to match Levi and Eren's as their best men.

"You look awesome, Eren," Armin complimented him, as he tucked a lily on Eren's breast pocket. "And so is Corporal Levi."

Eren laughed. "Corporal Levi is always awesome," he patted his shirt lightly, the sweet smell of the flower soothing.

Mikasa approached them from behind as Armin excused himself to help the others with the preparation. "Eren," she called. She was wearing a simple dress Krista and Sasha had chosen for her; a black one-piece that matched her hair and eyes. She was still wearing the ragged red scarf around her neck, though. "Congratulations." She hugged him tight.

"Mikasa..." Eren hugged her back slowly. He knew it was hard for Mikasa to accept all of the circumstances that had happened. Sasha told him secretly that Mikasa had been crying all night. She had her second chance of a family, and she was going to lose it all again.

"I'll make sure that midget will definitely make you happy," Mikasa murmured into Eren's shoulder.

Eren let out a small laugh. "Aren't he already for the past two years?"

"He still doesn't call you by name in front of us."

"Aww, he's just shy. Let him be."

Mikasa huffed. "Whatever." She released her hug and moved her hand to touch Eren's cheek. "He won't let you get—get..." She took a deep breath. "...right?"

"Mikasa, listen to me," Eren grabbed both of her shoulders and looked right to her eyes. "What happens next will be our burden. Levi-san hasn't said anything, but I'm sure he just wants to take this step by step so it doesn't overwhelm me."

Mikasa let out a disgusted expression. "I hope you're not talking about your sex life just now."

Eren reddened. "That's not—oh my god!" he spluttered. "Your sense of humour is just as horrible as Levi-san's."

The dark-haired woman let out a small smile. "I'm joking," she hugged him once more. "Let's go. It's almost time."

Eren nodded and stepped out of the room towards the massive dining hall with Mikasa. It had been decorated slightly with flowers only to add some colours in contrast to the grey stone walls, and they had arranged the seats so it resembled a small church, with a narrow aisle for Eren to walk on.

"Come on," Armin joined them a moment later. "Let's walk him to the altar."

All the people present to witness their wedding were already there, seated on the chairs, all turning their heads towards Eren when he entered the hall with Mikasa and Armin. Erwin and Levi had been waiting on the end of the aisle, the blonde man holding a small, black velvet box.

Eren had never felt so embarrassed and nervous at the same time. His steps were slow so he wouldn't trip on his own feet, Mikasa on his left side holding a bouquet of flowers and Armin on his right holding another box that matched the one Erwin was holding.

When they reached the end of the aisle, Mikasa gave the bouquet to Eren and stepped back. Jean stood behind the altar and delivered a short speech of the means of marriage—it all went through Eren's ears unheard until Jean announced that they could recite their vow.

Eren took a deep breath when his eyes met Levi's sharp gray ones. Suddenly he felt his tongue went numb, and his chest hurt. All the feelings were all so overwhelming Eren felt like he was about to cry soon enough.

"I... I don't really know what to say," Eren started. "When I first met you, Levi-san... My world was still dominated by anger and revenge for the titans that had destroyed our lifes," he said. "My feelings for you are just simple admiration of your brilliance and strength at that time... And when you chose to be my guardian... I was so relieved that I was in good hands; one that will not hesitate to kill me when I lose myself.

"But then the feelings started to change," Eren continued after a brief silence. "That admiration eventually developed into something much deeper; I started to care for you, even more than I care about Mikasa, about Armin... about my revenge against the titans. And that's when I realised... I love you, Levi-san. I want you to be happy, because I find true happiness when I am with you. You are my air; you are my lifeline; and I vow that I will care for you, love you, and be with you until the last of my breath."

He took another deep breath in order to calm himself and not let the tears fell. "As long as I'm living... My beloved, you'll be."

Everyone looked so moved by Eren's vow; even Connie was wiping the end of his eye with his handkerchief. Krista's eyes were wet but she was smiling brightly, while Hanji and Sasha looked like they were ready to cry on the spot.

Levi took slightly longer time to say his vow. His brows furrowed a few times before he spoke. "I'm not good with words," the older man deadpanned. "I believe everything is pretty much summarised just now... But I am never be so sure about this one thing; I'll ... love you forever, I promise I'll love you for always... and—" Levi paused when he realised something and turned to glare at the taller man while the other was looking back at him with questioning eyes. "—and you just steal my last line, Eren, I hate you, godammit."

All the tears instantly turned into laughter.

Eren found it hilarious himself; was it ironic that Mikasa just told him that Levi had never once called him by his name in front of other people—and when he did, he chose to combine it with the worst sentence ever to be said in a wedding vow?

Wiping the tear formed on his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt, Eren grabbed the front of Levi's shirt and pulled him against his body, kissing the older man while giggling like mad.

"As always, Levi-san, you never cease to surprise me," the brunette said with a laugh while Levi just grunted. They were about to kiss again if Jean's voice didn't stop them.

"Uh... Guys, you haven't even exchanged rings yet and I haven't declared you husband and—" he paused mid-sentence with a look of frustration etched across his face. "—tell me again, why the fuck I agreed to wed you with Corporal Levi?"

Eren ignored him, instead gestured to the slightly blushing Armin to bring the box closer. Erwin did the same, offering the band towards Levi.

The dark-haired man let out a small smile as he slid the silver band he gave Eren yesterday into Eren's right ring finger, before lifting his hand and kissed his knuckles. "I love you, he whispered.

Eren did the same with Levi's band; but instead he slipped it on Levi's left ring finger, before joining their hands together, making the rings clank against each other. "And I, you," Eren whispered back.

—

The ceremony ended quickly after that, with Eren being pulled around for a quick dance among his friends. Levi watched from afar as he saw his new husband being twirled by Connie and Sasha, while the others laughed.

"Thanks," Levi muttered to Erwin and Hanji when both of them approached him.

Hanji grinned. "Sheesh, you make it sounds like it's a big deal. This is what we could do for you and Eren... at least," she clapped Levi hard on the back, making the smaller man wince. "I even had a hard time believing that Eren agreed to marry you! How did you do it, Levi, hmm?"

"Piss off, four-eyes," the dark-haired man grumbled. "Don't make me want to throw you outside the window today."

"Aww, Levi's being considerate today~!" Hanji cooed. "Eren is really something, huh?"

Levi let a small smirk slip out and nodded in agreement.

"That aside, Levi..." Erwin interrupted. "I believe you're ready to bid us two farewell, at least?"

Levi looked at him and Hanji suspiciously. He didn't need to ask how they knew. "...you're not going to ask me anything?"

Erwin smiled. "Nah. After all, it's you who told me that the less people know, the better."

Levi shrugged. "I guess so," he directed his eyes back on Eren, now dancing slowly with Krista. The petite blonde was whispering something on his ears, but Levi couldn't read her lips clearly. Thankfully she released Eren soon enough and the brunette was back on Levi, looking a bit dizzy being spun around.

"Having fun?"

Eren nodded with a weak smile plastered on his tired face. "It's my last time with them, after all; I already told them that I'll be spending the rest of the day with you, Levi-san."

The dark-haired man could felt a pang on his chest. He grabbed Eren's hand and pulled him outside, ignoring the look everybody was giving them.

The sky was clear, gentle breeze blowing from the east. Levi kept dragging Eren away, only stopping when they reached the deep of the forest near the castle.

"...Levi-san? What's wrong?"

He didn't turn back to face his... husband, as Levi didn't want to show his distressed face to him. Today was his last day, and he should have make him happy—

"—you already are, Levi-san," Eren answered. Levi didn't even realise he was saying it out aloud. "I'm happy I'm yours truly before I die."

_No..._

That wasn't the ending Levi wanted.

"If it's for the sake of humanity... I'm ready to die."

_No..._

He wasn't ready to lose someone he loved. Again.

"Levi-san should know it too. It can't be helped—"

_No!_

"Let's run away."

Eren stopped.

"It's now safe behind those walls. There were no more titans. No more threats. Just you and me," Levi's voice started to tremble. He wouldn't break down; he had to be one who's strong, for Eren's sake. "Just... you and me."

Eren shook his head. "The walls are still guarded 24/7, Levi-san. We can't escape without being noticed."

"We can. I'll find a way how," Levi interrupted him.

"But Levi-san—"

"It's now or never," the older man said. "Run away with me. Will you? Or will you not?"

The wind howled.

"Yes," Eren answered. "I will."

—

_["He'll find a way to escape with you, Eren."]_

Krista's—no, Historia's—words still lingered in Eren's ears even as they tiptoed out of the castle that night. When they got back, the castle was already clean, and Hanji and Erwin had gone back to the city. Eren was supposed to be brought back to the city dungeon as well, but Erwin managed to spare him a few hours and convinced the authorities that he would be brought in by dawn.

Of course, they would have been gone long by then.

Levi had equipped him with a new manoeuvre gear, as well as a hefty supply of gas cans and dry foods. Levi himself brought a few sharpened blades and their water supply.

_["Southeast. Corporal Levi should choose to head southeast. The wind will be strong enough in that direction at this time of the year, so you can travel faster."]_

With their horses, they headed towards the wall between Trost and Caranase, the place where once Rakago village was there; southeast, just like Historia said. They got off their horses a few miles from the wall and let them run free—they wouldn't be needed anymore.

Levi pushed Eren back a few steps when he saw the faint lights up on the walls; a few people must be watching. "Stay here," he commanded. "I'll take care of them. I'll send six beams if it's alright for you to follow."

"...be careful," Eren said hesitantly, as he watched Levi moved through the darkness with ease, his Survey Corps robe fluttering when Levi climbed the wall with his 3DMG effortlessly.

Eren felt like he had been waiting forever when finally the six beams blinked. The green-eyed man went out of the bushes slowly, before approaching the wall and climbed it up. Levi had been waiting for him on the top. "Took you long enough."

Bodies of unconscious men were seen, but they didn't seem like they're in pain or hurting. "...what did you gave them, Levi-san?"

"Dunno. Stole it from Hanji's lab," Levi shrugged absent-mindedly, waving the nearly empty tube. "We'll have to rely on the maneuver gear from this point onwards, Eren. Don't waste your gas too much; the wind will help us go faster."

Eren nodded and took a deep breath.

_["I wish you all the happiness you deserve all these years, Eren."]_

"Levi-san," he called, making said man stopped to turn and look at him. "...won't you regret it? Running away with me, I mean."

Levi had that 'are-you-stupid-or-what' look on his face and was about to retort when Eren quickly continued. "You're the Humanity's strongest soldier, Levi-san. They can give you everything you want once this is over. You might get a life of luxury. You don't even have to work for the rest of your life."

"Once 'this' is over?" Levi laughed bitterly. "When it is over, what waits for me is the only path that leads to you, Eren."

_["—because he's more than willing to follow you wherever even if it means death—"]_

Eren twitched and quickly enveloped the smaller man with an embrace. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "Please don't say that. I love you."

Levi sighed. "At this time I'd like to question myself again why I decided to marry you."

Eren grinned and released him, grabbing the gas trigger firmly. "Because you love me?" he offered.

"Don't push your luck, brat, my love declaration is expensive," Levi grunted, but he smiled; a smile he showed Eren and only to Eren. "Ready?"

Eren took a deep breath. "As ready as I'll ever be."

And they jumped down from the wall.

 _["Whoa, stop right there, Kris_ — _Historia," Eren said. They were still dancing, and the other seemed not to notice their conversation; well,_ Historia's _conversation. "There is no way Levi-san would do that. Escaping, I mean."_

_Historia blinked. "You're underestimating how much Corporal Levi has given his heart for you." She told him. "More than he had given to his previous squad, or his new one. More than he values his friendship with Commander Smith or Squad Leader Zoe. More than his own life," she paused. "You never realise how lucky you are, aren't you, Eren?"_

_Silently Eren cursed Armin; his childhood friend seemed to have a heavy influence on the woman he was currently dancing with. "I guess... no." He lowered his head._

_Historia offered him a small, kind smile. "Don't look so down. Corporal Levi makes sure you didn't, though. He acts all tough, but when it concerns you, he gives it all his might. Even Sasha noticed." She giggled._

_"Just one thing, Historia..." Eren said. "How do you know all these things?"_

_She smiled again, this time sincere but sad. She gestured at Eren to lean down so she could whisper directly to his ear. "Because I was the one who offered to help him making the escape plan," she told him. "I won't let him suffer just like I did."_

_She released Eren and thanked him for the dance. Eren watched her stroll around for another quick dance with Jean. He let her be and turned around, seeing (now that he could proudly call Levi) his husband chatting with Erwin and Hanji, and his heart warmed._

_Perhaps Historia had never had the chance to meet her executed beloved properly, but she still could help the one with the same fate so no one would ever feel the pain she had suffered._

_"Thank you," Eren whispered.]_

—

The world outside the walls, to summarise in a word, was _magnificent_.

They reached the end of Wall Maria when the first ray of sunlight shone through. As it was predicted, the wind really gave them the boost they needed even with a little gas. Eren's body was aching all over from the fast pulls, but the fatigue was soon forgotten when he saw the outside world.

"Beautiful..." Eren whispered.

Levi let out a small smile. He pulled out his canteen and took a few gulps, before giving it to Eren. "Here, drink this. It'll give you an energy boost for at least a couple of hours."

Eren took a few gulps. It tasted so weird he wanted to vomit it out, but it actually made his muscle pains subsided a little. "We'll have to walk from here. The Manoeuvre Gear was useless in this flat terrain," Levi said. "There's a forest nearby, an hour walk apart from here. We can hide there for a while."

Eren nodded. He didn't mind spending hours walking until his body fell apart as long as it's with Levi. "We should totally go visit the sea if we get the chance," he said.

"Historia told me that Armin said the sea is in all direction, so no matter how far we go, the land should end with the sea," Levi sheathed his gas trigger. "We'll find it soon enough. And we can build a house or something and live there for the rest of our life."

The brunette turned to Levi. "...for real?!" His green eyes sparkled with delight.

"I ran away and married you, so I'm doomed with you for the rest of my life," Levi took Eren's hand with him and walked. "And it's my job now as your husband to make you happy, isn't it?"

The sun that slowly crept up the horizon couldn't even beat the smile Eren gave him. "Thank you," he stopped Levi and pulled the older man for a deep kiss. "Thank you so much for you willing to do all of this for me."

Levi's gaze softened and he returned the kiss. "You're an idiot."

"I'm an idiot only for you." Eren grinned. "Let's go!"

Hand in hand, they walked forward towards the new future awaiting them; the life of freedom, just like they had been dreaming of since the beginning.

—

—

—

—

"...Levi-san? Are you awake?"

Eren poked his head from the door, hands holding a tray with a cup of Levi's favourite herbal tea, made from fresh picked herbs grown in their own small garden.

Levi sat on the bed, blanket covered him from waist below. He looked at the door when Eren entered, but his expression remained the same. "...I just had this long... dream."

"A dream?" Eren put the tray on the bedside table and ran his fingers between Levi's hair. "Is it good?"

"I don't know," Levi remained still while relinquishing the feeling of Eren's hand on him. "I can't remember."

Eren still patiently waited for him to talk more.

"I see you in my dream," Levi said. "I've cared for you... since so long. They... The people wanted to kill you. Why? Did you do something wrong?" He was certainly upset. Eren was about to calm him down when Levi suddenly grabbed his free hand. "Let's run away and marry me," he blurted out while staring right through Eren's green eyes. "Will you?"

The brunette smiled. "For the last twenty years, we have done that, Levi-san. I am already married to you."

"You are?" The smile that the older man gave him was the one Eren had been waiting for every day. "I'm glad."

Nobody knew how it happened; it just did one day.

Levi woke up beside Eren just like any other days, but he couldn't remember certain things. It worsened quickly until the point that he had forgotten Eren completely so the brunette had to remind him who he was every day.

But even though the memory vanished, the feelings remained the same.

Eren returned the smile and offered him the cup. "Have some tea, Levi-san. I promise you I'll take you to see the sea today."

Levi complied and took the cup, emptying it in matter of minutes. The green-eyed man carefully took the cup off Levi's fingers and put it back on the tray before leading him out of their small shack towards the shore, only a few minutes’ walk from their shack.

The sea water was pleasantly warm during this time of the year, the sun shining brightly and the breeze soothing. Eren took Levi's hand in his and they took a walk along the shore.

"We used to do this back then, right?" Levi suddenly told him. "It's right after we actually found this sea. You were so excited you actually jumped in with your clothes still on."

Eren laughed. Of all things, Levi chose to remember that part. "Yes," he said breathlessly. "You went in to drag me out, but instead I pulled you in, too. I got sick for two days while you're just fine."

Levi suddenly stopped walking. He pulled on Eren's hand, making the younger man stop as well.

"Levi-san? Is something wrong?"

Levi looked right through his eyes before speaking. "I... Will there be the time when I just forget everything?"

"Levi-san, we don't know for sure—"

"—and that is exactly why I'm asking," Levi cut him abruptly. "We never know when the time comes."

The sounds of waves crashing suddenly was deafening for their ears. "Levi-san," Eren finally spoke. "It will be all right, because no matter how, I'll still love you." He brushed his fingers on the wrinkles at Levi's beautiful face. "And even if you forget about me completely, if you forget about everything... I'm sure that you won't forget about you loving me."

Levi snorted. "Cheeky brat."

Eren smiled wide. "Only for you, Levi-san."

Yes; no matter what happened, even if that everything was lost, just like that had happened twenty years ago...

...they still had each other, and their love for each other.

Maybe that unknown disease had robbed Levi from the memory of who Eren was, but it still couldn't erase the love they had shared since long.

Yes... They would be just fine......


End file.
